Jump The Gun
by hitsukarin4lyf
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is your average japanese school girl adorded by many envied by most. she hasn't seen her brother in more than 5 years but when he pops back into her life her world gets turned upside down.And what does the billionaire heir Toshirou Hitsugaya have to do with this with all this gang violence, now that she's involved she'll never get out. AU, Gang, R&R please! Laurie
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is Laurie speaking. My first fan-fiction…BOOS YEAH! *Ahem* This is going to be an AU so yeah please enjoy and review Sarah also says that she will not be able to update for this whole month AND next month most likely (she has to go to therapy classes…Good times, Good times) and she's sick!

AND HERE WE GO!

* * *

My name is Karin Kurosaki I'm currently 17 years old. I have a fraternal twin Yuzu who is younger by 5 minutes, I have a father named Isshin, and I had a mom named Masaki who passed away when I was 3. I also have an older brother though I wouldn't exactly call him that, his name is Ichigo he's 21 and hasn't been home for more than 5 years. No one knows if he's still alive or not though. Two years before Ichigo left we moved to another neighborhood but still very close to Ichigo's school. There were no other people living there but an old lady named Granny Haru, two months before Ichigo left dad renovated the house it used to be a two story house with the clinic in front and three rooms, a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and dinning room. Now we have a 13 room house 5 of the rooms are located in the clinic area that can hold up two 4 patients we have two floors 1 kitchen and 1 bathroom. My room is decorated gothic style while Yuzu's was practically a chappy theme park Oyaji insisted on giving Ichigo a room just incase he comes back, I highly doubt it, it's the same as his old room a fifteen on the door, the rest of the rooms for guest rooms incase we have people over.

"Karin, wait up!" my friend Kazuya yelled running towards me with the others running behind him.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up, what's up?! My lord have you not heard women?" Ryohei barked at me

"Heard what?" I asked

"THE FIGHT, THE GANG FIGHT!" Heita yelled

"What gang fights?" I asked I wasn't particularly caring right now I had to get my ass home before Yuzu gets worried the old man wasn't home, he was out of town on business.  
"The fight against the Gotei 13 and Hueco Mundo it's coming here!"  
"Who are they?" I ask  
"They are the gangs, okay let me explain the gotei 13 is a gang nobody knows who they are where they operate or anything what we do know is that they aren't bad people their sign is a flaming weird looking skull thing, anyway they gave Karakura a warning that we (citizens of Karakura town) can't be out later than 12:00 A.M because Hueco Mundo are trying to kidnap/kill citizens of Karakura to hold for ransom, they also want to take over Karakura. Before you ask Hueco Mundo is a rival gang they don't like people at all no one knows anything about them their symbol is a white moon they are our ENEMY!" Donny said  
"Um, no. They are Gotei 13's enemies not mine." I replied  
"DEAR GOD WOMEN PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T PLAN ON DEFYING ORDERS!" Ryohei exclaimed  
"I see your feeling extremely religious today. Um, I don't think I'd to keep track of what I do and how long I do it these 'gangs' you guys are worried about have nothing to do with me or my family." And with that I left trotting home thinking 'What if Ichigo were in one of those gangs,' I snorted 'please!'

(Meanwhile at the Kurosaki household)

"La la la la la…" hummed Yuzu she was currently sweeping the living room when she heard the door open she turned around and saw a man. She dropped the broom, her lips trembled and tears were nearing in she slowly approached the man gave him a hug and cried in his chest, she slowly took two steps back wiped her tears and said "It's so nice to see you nii-san." The man smiled "It's nice to see you too Yuzu."

As Ichigo stepped aside he revealed 6 more people.

"Yuzu I didn't think you'd mind if I brought some friends with me?" Ichigo questioned

"O-of course not!" she exclaimed "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki nice to meet you!" she bowed repeatedly.

"Ne Yuzu lets go to the living room I'll introduce you to everyone." Ichigo said and as they got into the living Karin came in looking more bad ass then ever!

Ne~ that's all I could do for now sorry I hope you like it! R&R

~Laurie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back time for chapter two! Thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciate it! Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

2 days Prior

"Another meeting didn't we just have one yesterday?" I asked

"I know Ichigo, but Aizen's on the move and Gin-san has got some new information for us, so man up and deal with it!" Rukia replied not even fully awake

Rukia's been spending all of her free time (which isn't a lot) planning our wedding; we've been engaged for five months now. I can still see the day I proposed to her, it was a-

"Yo Strawberry!" someone yelled interrupting my train of thought. I turned around 'It was Renji."

"Yo Pineapple!" I yelled back he scowled I smirked

"Sup Rukia."

"Hey Renji." She said as she yawned

"Oh my lord you look horrible, have you been sleeping?" Renji suddenly said

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked though we all knew it wasn't a question. Renji gulped "Did I say horrible, I meant beautiful you are stunning absolutely glowing with beauty!"

"Okay, and to answer your question no I haven't been able to sleep that well." Rukia said turning slowly and headed into the meeting room. We sighed and headed in as we took our seats I saw that Kenpachi's adopted daughter was with him it's no secret that the girl was a monster she's the only one other than the captain commander who can boss Kenpachi and the rest of the 11th division around.

"Captain what's this meeting about we just had one yesterday?" Soi Fon asked she sounded exhausted

"Ichimaru Gin has sent us new information about Aizen's new target." The old man said as he passed the folders around as I opened mine I saw a girl that looked strangely like my mother. I read the information and found out she's from Karakura town born May 6 and is in high school. 'Strange.' I thought, it wasn't until I read the name did I start to panic.

Name: Karin K.

Age: 17

Grade: 12th

Address: 1013 Shinigami St. and Seireitei Ave.

I stopped breathing.

* * *

Okay that's it for now don't forget to review and again thanks for the previous reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

HI! I'm back with the newest chapter of Jump The Gun thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of the story just as much as you like these first ones!

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V

I stared at the picture for a while mesmerized by how much she has changed and thought 'If she changed this much I wonder how much Yuzu has changed.'

"I know this girl." I heard Unohana say

"You do could you give us some information on her?" asked the captain commander. I wanted to hear this as much as he did I mean she's my little sister I want to know what you know.

"Her name is Karin her last name does start with a K, but I don't know it. She uses her uncles last name Ishida, her uncle Ryuken Ishida owns his own hospital he came to my hospital 4 years ago when I asked the reason he was at my hospital he said it was something his hospital couldn't handle. I diagnosed her and found that she had Lou Gehrig's Disease otherwise known as Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis -ALS-." Unohana explained

"What's that?" Renji asked

"Okay Lou Gehrig's disease damages motor neurons in the brain and spinal cord. Motor neurons are nerve cells that control muscle movement. Upper motor neurons send messages from the brain to the spinal cord, and lower motor neurons send messages from the spinal cord to the muscles. Motor neurons are an important part of the body's neuromuscular system.

The neuromuscular system enables our bodies to move and is made up of the brain, many nerves, and muscles. Things that we do every day — like breathing, walking, running, lifting stuff, and even reaching for a glass of water — are all controlled by the neuromuscular system."

"Um, what?" Kyouraku asked taking the question right out of my mouth.

"Okay let me further explain here's how the neuromuscular system works: If you want to make a fist, your brain first sends signals through upper motor neurons to the area in your spinal cord that controls your hand muscles. Then lower motor neurons in your spinal cord signal the muscles in your hand to move and make a fist.

Over time, Lou Gehrig's disease causes these motor neurons in the brain and spinal cord to shrink and disappear, so that the muscles no longer receive signals to move. As a result, the muscles become smaller and weaker. Gradually the body becomes paralyzed, which means that the muscles no longer work.

However, someone with ALS, even at an advanced stage, can still see, hear, smell, and feel touch. Lou Gehrig's disease does not affect the nerves that carry feelings of hot, cold, pain, pressure, or even being tickled. In some people with ALS, the parts of the brain that allow us to think, remember, and learn also are affected by the disease.

Although this disease can strike anyone, it is extremely rare in children and teens. According to the ALS Association, most people who develop Lou Gehrig's disease are adults between 40 and 70. Only 2 out of every 100,000 people will get the disease each year. Because it is not contagious, you can't catch ALS from someone who has the disease."

"Is there anyway to cure it?" Rukia asked I was on the edge of my seat hoe could dad not tell me this he knows how to get in touch with me!  
"Currently, there's no way to prevent or cure Lou Gehrig's disease, but a number of treatments are available to people with the disease. Medicines can control symptoms, such as muscle cramping and difficulty swallowing, and other drugs can slow the development of the disease.  
Physical therapy can help people with ALS cope with muscle loss and breathing problems. Special equipment is also provided when it becomes necessary. For instance, a power wheelchair can enable a paralyzed person with ALS to get around. A machine called a ventilator -say: ven-ti-lay-ter- can help the person breathe.  
Though she's getting better she can walk and breathe on her own but still needs major help in recovering loss muscle and tissue."  
As she said this I realized she's talking to us like we're five year old! As the information processed through my mind I thought about why my father didn't want to tell me any of this then I realized he didn't want me their because he knew I'd only make things worse, knowing Karin she probably hates me by now if I came back she'd be to angry at me and wouldn't be able to heal properly and knowing what I do I'd probably leave every 2 weeks and come back months later. I'm not as reliable as I thought I mean my father doesn't even trust me enough to tell me that my sister's sick!

Rukia P.O.V

As Unohana finished explaining I looked over to Ichigo he looked grim.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" I asked

"Funny how some things work out." He replied everyone in the room turned and faced him.

"What?" Renji asked just as confused as I was

"Huh?" Ichigo asked

"Um, Ichigo do you happen to know this girl?" Ukitake asked

"Yeah."

"Well, do you mind telling us _how?_ Kyouraku asked

"Yes, yes I would actually."

"Ichigo will you tell us already!" Yumichika snapped irritated that he's missing his spa day for this.

He sighed, "She's my little sister. She has a fraternal twin and lives with my dad."

Renji whistled then how come Aizen doesn't know she's your sister?"  
"Aizen probably didn't know her last name because the clinic changed its name from 'Kurosaki Clinic' to 'Strawberry-Peach's Citrus Clinic'."

When he finished said that everyone in the room couldn't keep a straight face.

"Tell us about them." Captain Commander said

"Yuzu there's only one thing to say about her. She is a saint. That really is the only way to describe her. You can't tell her a lie if you can manage to lie to her you have no heart. I mean if I came home right now she'd forgive me, for everything. She wont ask any questions she'd just hug me and forget that I ever left." He said

"She's pretty lax. If I did that again nii-sama would have head." I muttered Ichigo heard me though

Ichigo chuckled "Damn straight. Karin she isn't that forgiving it would take months, years to make her even talk to me. You know what instead of me giving you a whole speech about her just think of me and the way I act multiply that by about 10 or 20 your choice and since some of you say that I'm not smart add Toshirou's into that combination, then multiply all of that by Soi Fon's strength, Rukia's wit, Rangiku's loyalty, Aizen's manipulation skills, Gin's creepiness, a lot of Unohana scariness, Byakuya's EVERYTHING, and then just put a little of everyone in this room's trait that I didn't mention. And you've got Karin!"

"What kind of monster have you made man?" Renji screeched

"Aye, this is the result of her closing her off to the world it wasn't my fault. I just made it worst." He replied

"Let's get back to the main subject. Ichigo you will go to Karakura with a group of six and you will bring your family and anyone associated with your family back to headquarters." Captain Commander interrupted

"W-what I don't think that'll work out." Ichigo stuttered

"Make it. Meeting adjourned."

As Captain Commander walked out everyone sat there stunned."

* * *

After this chapter we start the Hitsukarin LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people sorry about the late chapter but here's a little hitsukarin just for you guys!

* * *

Toshiro's P.O.V

As we all got into the limo/car to go to Karakura I noticed Ichigo was sulking, and Kuchiki –the female- was nervous, I guess it's cause she found out she has some new sister in-laws.

I sat down across from Abari and next to Kuchiki –the male- taking the window seat and thought about the last time I was in Karakura.  
*Flashback start*  
(A/N: They are Toshirou-10 Karin-4 Ichigo-8)  
_I was only 9 at the time. I was traveling to Karakura with Unohana she was named my legal guardian the two weeks after my parents and grandmother died. Which was on my ninth birthday. One week later I opened the only presents that survived that explosion in which they died in were the two letters they gave to –I guess they knew they were going to die that day- me the first instructed me to go to a bar in the Zaraki district – which was outside of soul society and in the Rukongai – the letter said once I get into the 11__th__ division bar to go to the owner Kenpachi Zaraki and give him the second envelope. When I got to the bar I went inside it smelled like straight alcohol I walked around and went to the counter, I climbed up a stool and got on the counter. The letter described the man as nice loving caring and a down right friendly person who hates violence but as I looked around I saw no such person, then someone yelled "Yo kid what're you doin' in here it's a place for grown up's not spoiled rich brats!" And just as I was about to come up with a retort a giant came and knocked him out. I stood there horrified my parents would send me to such a place, the giant then asked what I was doing here I answered "I'm looking for the owner Kenpachi Zaraki. Can you take me to him?" "Well you've found him what do you want?" "Um, well here." I handed him the letter he read it over and grunted. "Tch, I'd recognize Tsubasa's hand writing any day. Come here kid." He said as he called over two more men one was bald and the other looked gay they were both probably only 12 and 13. They then drove into seireitei and went to an area that I've never been to they then dragged me into a bulding. They then dragged me down the steps and opened a huge door and there stood 27 people the three men left my side make that 29 people. I wasn't stupid I knew what my parents did they were part of the underground gang Gotei 13 or the 13 court guard sqauds. My father became the captain of the Jubanti divion after the previous captain flaked out 3 years ago something about having a family and kids 'psh, he was a coward.' I only knew some of the people in this room inculding my fathers lazy ass luitenet I don't know why they don't just fire her she's only 19 and she's a luitenet. Next thing I knew I was being suffocated and couldn't breath I heard someone yell "Matsumoto! Your suffocating him!" after that I blacked out from lack of oxygen. When I woke up they explained that I will be the new tenth division captain. I looked at them as if they were crazy and said "I'm only nine!" then that idiot of a women said "We know that silly, we're not stupid!" I muttered "I know they aren't but I still doubt that you aren't." But I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought because a couple people smirked and the dumb olive red head looked hurt I almost felt bad, almost. "They explained the day I turn 16 I'll be the new captain of the 10__th__ division but 'till then I train. Unohana becomes my legal gaurdian a year later on June 17 they have to go to Karakura and they take me along Unohana let me wonder and as I did I came across a crying girl, she had jet black and seemingly onyx eyes she wore a red shirt with a pheonix on it and black tights she looked about three years old, she kept on yelling "Okaa-san, Okaa-san d-d-don't leave come back Okaa-san!" I walked up to her and asked_  
_"What's wrong?" _  
_"O-Okaa-san s-s-she's gone a-a-and everyone was c-c-crying a-a-and then Ichi yelled that it was all his fault and ran away n-n-now Otou-san went to find him and Y-Y-Yuzu was c-c-crying a-a-and, and I-I-I'm scared!"she wailed and she fell into my arms hugging me while crying I didn' t really know what to do I mean telling her it'll be okay wouldn't work and since I lost my parents only a year ago I know how she feels. So I did the only thing that seemed logical to me at the time, I pulled out of the embrace I sat her down I took off my neclace which held a ring my parents left me, I pulled the girl up and kneeled down in a video I once saw when my Otou-san did this it made my Okaa-san stop crying. As I kneeled down I took the ring and put it on her finger –but the ring was a little big- I got up and I kissed her -it was quick- I stopped I looked at her and saw that she wasn't cyring instead she was cherry red, I said "I'm Toshirou Hitsugaya, what's your name?" "K-Karin, Karin Kurosaki.". I walked her back to her house and left but before I could leave she ran back outside and gave me a soccer ball themed hair clip and said "That way when you come back I'll always know who you are and because of this ring you'll always know I'm yours!" three people then came running she looked back at them and then smiled at me she then went running towards them I left knowing Unohana would be looking for me,I know it's a silly thing to say but I fell in love that day._

Flashback end

6 years passed 'till I heard the surname 'Kurosaki' again though I didn't think they were related 'cause they looked nothing alike, though I should've because I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw in her's. 8 more years passed untill it was revealed that she was infact Ichigo's sister and that was yesterday. I still have that clip from all those years ago I even use it I just hope she has the ring I gave her, I also hope she remembers me, I'd hate for it to be a one sided love plus Hyourinmaru inc does need another heir. But hey, we could only hope.

We arrive at the Kurosaki home we walk in and I see a girl she introduces herself as Yuzu Kurosaki we sit down and Ichigo get's ready to explain the situation to her someone else walks in, and that someone had my ring on her finger that someone was also VERY sexy.

* * *

HERE IT IS PEOPLE! I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

I'm also very sorry for not updating no more excuses look for an update every two Sundays!

-Laurie

and those of you waiting for My turn it's coming soon!


End file.
